Wicked World
Wicked World is the 5th episode of School of Fairytales Season 2 Transcript Theme Song Alex: "wakes up" Huh? Where am I? Rocky: "wakes up" Did I fall asleep in the wrong dorm again? Alex: No, I don't even think this is our dorm. Rocky: Oh. Emily: How'd we end up in your dorm? Mac: Yeah? Did we have a sleepover? Francine: I don't think so, I would've remember sleeping with prissy royals. Alex: Hey! Not all of us our prissy. Sandy: I don't think she was talking about you dear. Austin: Someone better explain what's going on. Mal: "walks in" Whoa! Can someone please tell me why there's people in my dorm? Evie: I don't even think they know. Jane: "walks in" Guys, Ben wants all of us in the Gym, Now! Mal: Ok, thanks Jane. Jane: No problem, who are they? Evie: We're not sure. Alex: I'm Alex Charming, son of Raven & Dexter Charming. Rocky: I'm Rocky White, son of Apple White. Emily: Emily Goodfairy, daughter of Farrah Goodfairy. Austin: Austin Wonderland, son of Alistair Wonderland. Sandy: Sandy Seawitch, daughter of Coral Seawitch. Mac: Mac Thorn, son of Faybelle Thorn. Francine: And I'm Francine Facilier. Mal: That's weird, their last names sound like fairytale names. Alex: That's because we are fairytales. Rocky: Yeah, have you ever heard of Snow White, Evil Queen, Fairy Godmother, Alice Wonderland, Princess & the Frog, The little Mermaid & The Dark Fairy. Evie: Of course, those are our parents. Emily: No I'm pretty sure, they're our grandparents. Jane: Grandparents, I haven't had children yet. Mal: So maybe, they're from another fairytale world, not from Auradon. Alex: Aura-who? Evie: Auradon, it's that school for fairytale heroes. Jane: And now Villains. Austin: Curious-er & curious-er. Ally: "walks in" Guys, c'mon! King Ben can't be waiting! Rocky: Who's King Ben? Mal: He's son of formerly King Beast. Alex: You mean, from Beauty & The Beast. Mal: Yeah. Emily: Who would've known that this school has the same fairytales as ours. Austin: It's really weird. Francine: You guys stop jabbering & find away to get us back to Ever After High. Ally: Ever After High? Sandy: Yes sweetie, Ever After High. Emily: It's the school we go to. Evie: What a weird name. Mac: And Auradon is any better? Evie: Good point. Alex: We've had fun with all this laughter, now take us back to Ever After! Rocky: Um, we're still here! Alex: I know that! I just need more power. Emily: I'll help. Sandy: Me too. Francine: Me three. Mal: I guess we'll help to. Evie: But I can't do magic. Mal: But Jane can. Jan: I can try. Rocky: Aren't you gonna help, Mac? Mac: "sighs" Fine. Alex, Emily, Sandy, Mac, Francine, Mal & Jane: We've had fun with all this laughter, now take us/them back to Ever After! "casts spell" Cut to Alex's dorm: Alex: We did it! Sandy: Oh thank god. Francine: Finally, we're home. Mac: I couldn't take anymore of that. Emily: It's just a good thing we're home. Cut to Milton's office: Milton: I'm one step closer into freeing you two, I just them for help. The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Emily Goodfairy *Austin Wonderland Rebels *Sandy Seawitch *Mac Thorn *Francine Shadowman Adults *Milton Grimm Guests *Mal *Evie *Jane *Ally Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes